


Surrender

by writingisacurse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Hanzo, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, sweet and encouraging mccree, top!mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisacurse/pseuds/writingisacurse
Summary: For a Tumblr prompt: Bottom/sub hanzo in bondage, and lots of praise/support from Jesse. It's Hanzo's first time being tied up and he's really nervous.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> ->Mccree is fun to write sweet. Hanzo is fun to write shy.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please don't share my work, claim my work as your own, or copy and paste my work, it was posted on this website and does not belong on any other site unless published there under my name, from my account. I apologize for any frustration this causes, but it is content I create for free that I really don't have to. So I hate to bog down my fics with this, but that's life**

Jesse could have dealt with the way Hanzo squirmed around in the rope-  _hell_ , he might have even been able to deal with the nervous shaking, but the small whimpers he was drawing out of the man below him were downright  _obscene,_ he felt so hard it almost hurt. 

 "Darlin'," he purred, leaning down to press a reassuring kiss to his partner's stomach, "You don't need to be nervous," he encouraged, pulling back to let his eyes roam over Hanzo's body, getting all caught up in the inky swirl of the tattoo that splayed over his shoulder and chest.

Hanzo blushed a deep pink, mouth parting slightly, "I'm-I'm not nervous," he insisted, brow furrowing. 

Jesse was sure that the other man had meant it to sound confident, but all it did was make him aware of how much Hanzo was falling apart. He was also pretty sure that it wasn't exactly proper to get off on his partner's shyness this much either, but he just couldn't help it. He was so cute with his hands drawn above his head, all helpless and pitiful and shy under his gaze.

He could get used to this. 

"Sure you're not, sweetheart," He grinned at Hanzo, taking a second to roam his hands across his bare thighs, and wishing for the umpteenth time that Hanzo would have let him restrain his legs as well. 

Jesse leaned over him, lips brushing his ear, "So all this shaking," he says, pausing to lay a hand on Hanzo's leg to still him, "And these rosy cheeks," he continued, thumb swiping over the other man's warm cheek, "Ain't for me?" 

Hanzo let out what sounded like a soft curse in Japanese, and after a moment said "It's not the most dignifying of positions." 

"Mm that's real unfortunate," Jesse murmured. 

" _Jesse,"_  Hanzo pouted, as if he thought that by complaining, he would be untied. 

"Uh uh, you're staying  _right_ where you are until I'm done with you pretty," 

Hanzo threw his head back at this statement and groaned. 

Throwing himself off the bed and pacing over to the nightstand, Jesse pulled something out of the top drawer and sat back down. 

"What is that?" Hanzo asked, soft brown eyes wide. 

"Nothin'" Jesse lied, smirking to himself as he did so. Hanzo wasn't really in a position to be able to see what exactly he had in his hands, Jesse noted, but it showed in the other man's face that he was a little nervous. 

He swung his leg over Hanzo, straddling him just below his cock, which had been hard  _and_ neglected for half an hour now. Hanzo let out a little whimper when he saw what Jesse had in his hands-nothing more than a silver ring, far too big to fit on anyone's fingers, but definitely not too big to fit  _other_ appendages. 

"Shh" Jesse leaned over to give him a messy kiss, his hand reaching up to tangle in Hanzo's dark hair, "Don't worry," he breathed, less than an inch away from his lips, "I'll take good care of you." 

When he sat back up, Hanzo was flushed, and looking a little dazed. However Jesse was pretty sure he had done a fine job at reassuring him a little bit. He knew this was his first time doing anything like this-  _being vulnerable-_ so he was trying to be gentle with him. 

Restraint was a bitch though, one that refused to settle down. 

He bit his lip looking at the other man,  _what the fuck did he have to be nervous about?_   He thought to himself. Hanzo was beautiful, soft skin with hard muscles and fine-as-kittens-fur-hair, and  _those eyes_ , they tore Jesse to pieces and chewed him up. 

"You're really somethin' you know that sweetheart?" Jesse asked, hand curling around Hanzo's length as he did so. He reacted with a whine, trying to arch himself further into Jesse's grip, but all Jesse did was take the silver cock ring and slide it gently down his cock until it reached the base. 

Hanzo let out a wheeze, his mouth falling open a little. Jesse hadn't ever had anything like that used on him, so he could only guess as to what it felt like. Judging the reaction he had gotten, he was guessing the answer to that was;  _intense._

"Feel okay?" He asked none the less. He wasn't about to do anything that didn't feel good to his partner, pain could be nice, but it could also be a little too much for someone's first time with being restrained. 

Teeth sunk into his lower lip, Hanzo managed a little nod of approval. Then Jesse nudged his legs apart a little, and took the tip of Hanzo's cock in his mouth, teasing him for a moment before he let the almost the entire length slip into his mouth. 

Hanzo let out a delicious moan and tried to jerk his hips upward. Jesse made a sound of disapproval and with his robotic arm, pressed Hanzo back down into the bed. 

"Don't squirm so much doll," Jesse insisted, and was given a scoff in return, it said;  _as if._

So he kept his hand there while he continued to tease Hanzo, wondering if the other man knew yet that he wouldn't be able to orgasm with a cock ring on. Jesse briefly thought about letting him know, but decided he'd eventually figure out on his own. 

When Hanzo's breathing got heavy and he kept trying to resist against the arm keeping him to the mattress, Jesse felt  _evil._ It only got worse as Hanzo let out a breathy, "I'm gonna-" cut off by a frustrated growl when Jesse drew back, leaving his cock to rest against his stomach again, coated in saliva. 

"I didn't cum," He pouted, pulling his hands against the ropes that held them in place. 

"Believe me sugar, I know." Jesse said, offering him a wicked sharp grin. Hanzo looked appalled, and Jesse wasn't sure why. Frankly, he didn't believe for a second that the other man had the notion that this sort of teasing was above him. 

" _Jesse,"_ Hanzo said, teeth grinding together as the man in question started sliding his hand up and down his cock again, thumbing over the head every time he came up, " _Please."_

Jesse froze,  _Hanzo begging?_ This was quite possibly the best day of his life. The amount of times he had caved and begged for mercy under the rule of Hanzo's mouth were uncountable, so this was a sort of payback. 

"I didn't hear you love," Jesse taunts, continuing to tease his cock.

"Jesse this isn't fair," he whines, teeth dragging across his lower lip as he tilts his head back. 

"It's  _not_ fair but it _is_ incredibly hot," Jesse admits, admiring the way Hanzo's cheeks turn rosy pink every time he's complimented. 

Just when Hanzo's breath starts hitching again and his moans get desperate and needy, Jesse stops touching him, reaching for the nightstand drawer again and snatching a bottle of lube before returning. 

He takes Hanzo's legs, "Wide as they go darlin'," he says, giving one of the thighs underhand a light slap. 

Hanzo spreads his legs to either side of the bed, giving Jesse a  _look._ He's not happy with being tied up due to the indignity- that much, and the fact that he seems to be getting off to every aspect of it, is very obvious. 

Almost forgetting about the butt plug he had worked inside of Hanzo earlier, Jesse reaches down to toy with it for a second, earning a moan from Hanzo that was significantly higher pitched than the rest of them. 

Jesse fucked him with it for a few seconds until he got too impatient, his own cock begging to be inside of something. He gently pulled it out, enjoying the little gasps from Hanzo, who had his head laid back, eyes screwed shut until it slipped all the way out. 

He lifts Hanzo partially onto his lap, generously applying the lube to his cock, and lines himself up. 

"Jesse," Hanzo whimpered quietly, "May I have my hands?" 

Instead of answering, he inched forwards, not too fast as to hurt his partner, but it wasn't  _slow._ He had to bite down on his lip, resisting the urge to push himself in to the hilt. When he was all the way inside of Hanzo, who had been holding his breath up until a second ago, he leaned over him, arms pushing his bent knees back towards the bed. 

" _No,_ " He says, his voice has a rough edge to it. Hanzo doesn't have time to protest this before Jesse is moving, hips rolling forwards slowly, trying to draw out as much pleasure out of both of them as he possibly can, he isn't going to last long like this. 

The sight of Hanzo with his eyes almost rolling back, arms tied, struggling against the ropes, it was too much. He increased his pace instead of slow rolling thrusts, he was slamming into Hanzo, who's moans were getting louder and louder as he kept fucking him. 

"Mm that's it darlin', you're doin' real good," Jesse encouraged, voice sounding gruff to his own ears. 

Then it occurred to his dazed thoughts that Hanzo still had the cock ring on. Looking at the pitiful wreck he was right now, Jesse felt like being merciful. He didn't slow down at all, kept fucking him as hard and as fast as he thought Hanzo could handle, but he did reach down and slip the ring off of him, fist wrapping around his length. 

"Jesse,  _Jesse,_ please!" Hanzo cried out, arching his back as Jesse fucked him through his orgasm. When he felt just at the edge, he leaned over, catching Hanzo's lips in a hard kiss, the desperate little sound he made when Jesse kissed him was what drove him over that edge. 

Once he untied his hands, Jesse collapsed on top of Hanzo, hand reaching up to tangle in his hair again as his lips pressed hot, messy kisses to his neck and jawline. The other man just made soft, pleased noises as Jesse kissed him. 

 _Yeah,_ he thought to himself,  _this is the kind of high I could chase for my entire life._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
